Birth of Sky
Birth of Sky is a new heist in Point Break (DLC) released on December 3, 2015. It is the second part of Point Break heist contracted by Vernon Locke. It involves the crew stealing pallets of cash from a Murkywater plane. Assets Overview The plan involves the crew ambushing the crew on the plane, and the crew must fight their way through waves of Murkywater PMCs. Eventually ejecting the pallets out of the plane, the crew must jump out and recover the pallets. One pallet has broken up upon landing and must be put back together through bundles of cash on the ground. Once completed, the crew must escape through the sewers to eventually ride a dinghy to meet up with Locke. Objectives #Emerge into the cargo hold #Open the cargo bay doors #Reach the cargo controls #Jettison the money pallets #Get the parachutes #Parachute out of the plane #Find the first money pallet #Signal Locke's helicopter #Wait for the pickup #Attach the money pallet #Find the second money pallet #Signal Locke's helicopter #Wait for the pickup #Attach the money pallet #Gather the scattered money #Signal Locke's helicopter #Wait for the pickup #Attach the money pallet #Escape through the sewers #Get inside the rubber boat #Escape with the helicopter Walkthrough The crew will start off the heist in a cramped and darkened cargo hold of a Murkywater aircraft. Locke will radio in and inform them the mission objectives; kill the opposing force on-board, eject the money pallets, and parachute below to secure them. In order to leave, players must mask up and interact with a hatch. Several present PMCs will be around and can be caught off guard. Regardless how fast the crew (silently) kills these PMCs, the alarm will be raised. The rest of the plane soon opens, with the remaining Murkywater force greeting with lethal force. Multiple groups will fire at the gang to stop them. On harder difficulties, a Bulldozer may also be present to lend aid for the Murkywater PMCs. The crew must then ascend and try to find the right doors to access a panel to eject the money bags. With this done, all 4 players must take their parachutes and leave the plane. While skydiving, players can slightly steer their descent, which is highly recommended to locate the pallets sooner and signal Locke. This is best indicated with the presence of the money, or a large hole in some of the buildings' roofs. 3 pallets are always located in a warehouse, a car shop, and a restaurant respectively. However, the map may change, in which a money pallet could be located on the roof or within the building. One pallet always breaks up on entry, forcing the crew to search for the separated bundles. These are not far off from the original pile of cash. The police force has already arrived and await the gang. As the heist progresses, harder enemies may/will appear. Snipers, for instance, must be eliminated quickly as they arguably have the biggest advantage compared to their peers. At least 2 turrets may spawn, at the ends of the road that divides the area. Civilians are also present, in the restaurant and in the car shop. Thus, be sure to tie them down for convenience. Due to the police assaults, Locke cannot pick up the PAYDAY gang in the town, thus radios in to tell them to escape via sewers. The law enforcement, however, do not give up and will drop in to take down players. Similar to Shadow Raid, thermite paste is available to burn through the metal bars but, only one can be taken at a time by a player. Thus, in offline mode, the sole human player will have to take multiple trips back to get another can. At the end of the sewers, a drivable river boat is provided for the crew. One of them will have to drive it thus, be sure to familiarize the team member who is competent to do a task. This trip is rather short but additional police members will try to stop the crew one last time. Afterwards, players are rewarded with a prompt escape via helicopter. Strategies *Players are ill-advised in placing deployables, such as ammo bags, while in the plane, unless deemed necessary. *The beginning and most of the end is in tight quarters while the middle of the heist is open-spaced. Sniper rifles are highly recommended to bring but at least one player must bring a close-ranged weapon, especially to fight the law enforcement in the sewers. *Do not forget to discard your parachute AFTER reaching solid ground! They can weigh down players, slowing them down. *Defending/taking care of a money pallet on a rooftop tends to be the most challenge parts in the heist. The police force can easily barrage heisters and snipers can incapacitate players without too much trouble. *If two turrets are present, be sure to dart for cover by reaching one building at a time. Do not take shortcuts that are in the open. *Fighting enemies in the sewers is also quite hectic. Fully upgraded Ghost and Technician orientated players tend to fend the oncoming law enforcement better, as ECM feedback can guarantee escape and/or quick elimination of numerous enemies. trip mines can also be placed, though extreme caution must be placed to not harm the crew, and sentry guns to provide additional firepower. The FBI Files Murkywater is an army, and an army demands logistics. The supply chain for Murkywater is very impressive. Ships and trucks keep the ammo flowing out (and, if rumors are believed, the contraband flowing back), but the real workhouse of their supply chain is the Z-170 "Zeus" cargo plane. Capable of carrying everything from tanks to infantry, when it is packed with ill-gotten loot it is a tempting target. Achievements (Payday 2) Trivia *Heisters can jump off the aircraft without picking up their parachutes or can drop it in mid-descent. As a result upon impact, players will immediately be taken into custody, regardless how many times they were downed previously. Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke Category:The Point Break Heists DLC